The Other Part
by randomfangirlwriting
Summary: We know Chris and James' side of the story, but what about the other guys? - Accompany Story to pastries-and-turtlenecks' incredible story "The Other Team"


Sighing, Kevin Price made his way to the gym. The first day of school was exhausting.  
It was easy to forget over summer break how hard it was to play those little games, but the first day of school had the power to remind him quickly.

One of the clear disadvantages of being popular was that everyone would care what you're doing, what you've done and what you're going to say.  
At least everyone did a good job to pretend that they'd care.

"Ey, Kev! How's going, dude?" Eric Schrader, one of his friends from the football team, greeted.  
"Hey!" Kevin greeted back.

"How was France? And more importantly, are European girls better then American?" Eric asked with a grin.

"Come on, you know I don't kiss and tell…" Kevin replied with a wink, earning a laugh from his friend.

Yes, Kevin Price was a very subtle when it came to his love life; every other boy at school would probably be jealous of his luck and skill when it came to girls.  
But he found himself feeling very uncomfortable talking about the girls he'd make crazy.

And the reason why, was simple.  
Kevin Price, popular running back and good student, was as gay as a unicorn flying through a rainbow, accompanied by Liza Minnelli.

He had only figured it out recently. At first he was just convinced that the girls his age were just stupid, inexperienced chicks and he wouldn't be as annoyed of them as he was right now as soon as he'd start college, but as he took a trip to Europe with his family, a very sweet, handsome, French boy taught him something different.

It wasn't like he never assumed that he could be gay, but thanks to André, Kevin now knew for sure.  
Another person entered the locker room and with a smile, Kevin almost ran to his best friend, playfully slapping him on the back.  
"If it isn't Jamie! How was your summer, man?" Kevin said.

"Busy," James, quarterback and probably the only guy in school who was more popular then Kevin, replied with a smile as he greeted his team. "Between work and summer training for football, I barely had time for myself."

"Or for the ladies," Vince said teasing and Kevin had to keep back an annoyed sigh as he rolled his eyes.  
Always everything had to be about girls. Sure, Kevin would join in on those jokes, not wanting to outcast himself, but still, weren't there more important things in their lives then sex?

"But come on, man, you at least had time to get a little, right?"  
"Well, just a little...", James replied with a smirk as he Eric exchanged a high five.  
"You dog!"

As the other boys started to share their summer stories, a lot of stuff Kevin had no interest listening to, he changed for gym, taking his time focusing on changing, making sure not to turn around. He always was afraid he was caught looking at his team mates from time to time,he didn't want to have to explain himself. No, no need to make anyone notice he dared a look or two from time to time. Because damn, football players _do_ have nice abs.

"Saw you talking to that Chris Thomas kid after first, man. What was up with that?",he heard Vince say after quite some time, but James just shrugged.  
"He's my lab partner in advanced biology."

"Didn't he like, pass out when that Davis kid puked in the lunch room?", Noah asked, rasing his eyebrows as some of the guys chuckled by the memory of that event.  
"Yeah, I thought he was the most squeamish kid in the school or something," Kevin agreed, somewhat feeling bad for him.  
"He kind of is. We cut up some worms and I had to do all the work.", James replied.

"God, that kid's such a queer," Vince said and Kevin could see almost everyone nod in agreement.  
"Really?"  
"Oh, do you think he's so pale? That kid's so far in the closet he's probably never even seen the sun.", Eric said, earning a laugh from his team mates.

"Shame he'll probably never come out," Kevin mused, trying to hide his discomfort with the subject.  
Gulping, he wondered what would happen if the guys found out about him.

Because the view they had on the that poor Thomas kid surely wasn't a good one.  
"Well… Why don't we give him a little help?" Vince mused and Kevin could already feel a strange,discomfort settle in his stomach.  
No matter what it is, it's not going to be good,that he was sure of.

He knew his teammates a little bit too well by now.  
"What're you getting at?" James asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Think about it. All we gotta do it get him to fall for some irresistible guy, and then he'll be ready to tell the whole school… Perhaps at homecoming?"  
Kevin gulped.

Yup, that didn't sound good at all.  
"You mean, like, outing him? I dunno, is that really a good idea?", he asked carefully.

A slight grin on his face,Eric put a hand on Kevin's shoulder."Don't think of it as outing him,", he began, letting a few seconds pass before he continued.  
"Just think of it as unlocking the closet door for him… And pushing him out, in front of the whole school."

"It'd be easy,get him to think he has a chance with some guy, string him along for a while, and get him to confess his feelings at the homecoming dance, conveniently near a microphone or a camera, or both.", Vince said.

"Yeah, but who's gonna be the guy?", James asked, audibly unsure of what the boys were about to plan.  
Eric glanced around for a second."Neeley! Hows about you take one for the team, bro?"

"No way, man! My girlfriend would kill me if I was gay!"  
"Right, sorry. Didn't know Paige still had you wrapped around her little finger." Vince said laughing, just to be punched in the arm.

"What about you?" Eric looked at James. "You've got that whole 'I'm so irresistible I could get anyone to want me' thing going on."  
"Yeah, and you're his lab partner, so you can spend time with him without it looking weird!", Noah agreed.

"Sure, I guess. It might be kind of fun.", James said, much to Kevin's surprise.  
He really thought his friend would object, but he was wrong.

"Alright! Just get him to like you and make him think he has a chance, alright? This is gonna be legendary!" Vince said as he headed out to class, the other boys following him.

Kevin gulped before he hurried up next to James, slight disappointment showing on his face.  
"Are you really gonna do this? Is outing someone really something you'd do?"

"We're not outing him," Eric interrupted before James could answer. "We're just helping him come to terms with himself, whether he wants to or not. It'll be fun!"  
James nodded in agreement, turning to Kevin with a smile on his face.  
"What's the worst that could happen?"

Kevin couldn't help but sigh before he followed his friends.  
And that was why he didnt plan to come out to them. Ever.

* * *

The conversation and the _"genius"_ plan of his teammates still on his mind, Kevin made his way to the cafeteria.  
"Kevin! Hey,Kevin. Buddy!"

Great. Because today wasn't exhausting enough.  
A fake smile on his lips, he turned around to greet the little bug who was going to quack the whole break long.

"Hey Arnold."  
The chubby boy looked up at him, a bright grin on his face, revealing the gap between his front teeth, his messy,black curls falling in his face, but not covering his eyes,bright with admiration for Kevin.

The boy was annoying as hell, but somehow Kevin couldn't bring himself to tell him to piss off and leave him be.  
"How was your holiday? You've been to Europe right? How was it? Was it fun?"

Kevin nodded, while he looked around the cafeteria. Great, none of his friends were there already.  
Which meant Arnold was going to take the seat next to him.  
"I worked at the camp and guess what? I met a girl!"

Kevin raised his eyebrow, about to make a inapproriate comment but he gladly stopped himself.  
"Really? That is nice."

Kevin noticed that Arnold kept blabbering about the girl, but his mind was somewhere else, as he noticed James talking to Chris, the uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach again.  
He couldn't help but wonder if they would do the same thing to him if they knew.

And that thought scared him.  
The running back gulped before he turned around, trying to ignore the thoughts reeling on his mind.

But the guilt in his chest for not speaking up, didn't make it easy.


End file.
